


18001

by ghost_buddie



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Other, cough nine is dead but ten and juice are refusing to accept it cough, cough poor kids cough, i sure do, it's a very short story lmao, man i just love writing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_buddie/pseuds/ghost_buddie
Summary: a few years after pioneer nine is powered off ten wonders what time it is. It turns out it's been longer than ten thought it's been.





	18001

.ten

.how long has it been since nine has been asleep?

.I dunno, I’ve kinda forgotten what year it is.

.hah when nine woke up we kinda ignored them when they asked what year it was, didn’t we?

.haha yeah we did

.well, everything worked out in the end.

.hmm well let me find out the time

 

 

.ten?

.are you okay?

.i

.it’s

.18001

.oh it’s just some time shock huh

.ten you’ve done this a million times

.time is fast get over it

.nonono you don’t get it!

.nine was able of quantum communication in 17776.

.it’s been 225 years.

.i don’t take that long to charge.

.do you think there’s something wrong?

.i think nine is fine

.nine probably just takes longer because their older

.different tech or something

 

 

.their not gone ten

.you don’t know that

.225 years juice.

.225.

.that isn’t that long

.it could be so much worse

.15,000 years

.that’s the mark that they're gone

.i waited for them for 15,000 goddamn years

.they can’t leave me again for 15,000 years

.they’re gone.

.nine is gone

.i

.ten

.i

.i can’t beleive nine is gone

.i don’t want to beleive you

.i

.i loved nine

.i loved them so much

.not even platonically

.like something else

.i miss them

.you aren’t the only one who misses them

.i miss them so much

.you had a crush on my sibling?

.like romantic love, right? 

.yeah

.like that

.i never got to tell them

.they never got to tell you

.they had the same-

.yes

.they’d talk to me about it all the time.

.and the way they talked about it was so funny

.they were so confused and vague and complex and it was so funny.

 

.i hope nine comes back

.you gave me hope that nine might come back

.woah I feel young again

.and actually human

.yeah

.maybe nine will come back

.and ill tell them everything

.tell how I feel

.just to get it off my chest

.thanks ten

.thank you juice, you always give me hope no matter how dumb you are.

.no prob bob

.its ten

.i know


End file.
